


The Third Solo

by My_Barbaric_Yawp



Series: The Thing Is... [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After the resurrection, Ben and Rey have kids, But it's definitely not not his daughter, F/M, He doesn't have a favorite of course, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Barbaric_Yawp/pseuds/My_Barbaric_Yawp
Summary: Ben Solo is such a dad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Thing Is... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	The Third Solo

Mia's his baby, though she hates when he says that. She's the littlest of her siblings and the only one without the force on the whole of Kef Bir. It must be frustrating, he thinks—he knows. It could be so easy for her to get bitter about something like that—being the only person in the whole remade Skywalker family without a lick of power to make chores easier.

But she's a fighter, his Mia. A good old fashioned brawler. She can pin her studious, graceful, force-sensitive brothers to the ground before they can even think about lifting her off her feet. Force magic doesn't even work on her, as far as Ben can tell. Rey refuses to test her own strength against their baby, but Ben's been testing Mia's defenses since she was old enough to tackle her siblings, and he's pretty sure her mind is untouchable. A force-gift maybe, to the one non-Jedi born to Rey Skywalker. There's no weakness in her mind, no back doors or secret passageways. What you see is what you get; there is no underside.

And she's got the swagger. It looks a little different on an eighteen-year-old girl with hips—all 5'2" of her sauntering through the front door, ready for anything.

She'll have to have the Falcon, of course. Maybe Chewie's bored enough of retirement to go on one more adventure. She's got to leave if she's going to come back and save the day. Be the hero. Get the girl.

They've got to get her a leather jacket. Maybe Poe has a spare. She'll be the best damn space pirate the Galaxy has ever seen.

"Dad, you're staring," she says. "It's creepy."

He gets that a lot. Being the last darksider has its disadvantages. As it should.

"I love you," he says.

"I know." She rolls her eyes with a pleased little smirk. It's like looking in the mirror.

"You're a Solo, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what that means?"

He's told her before—when she was small—when he could carry her to bed with one arm around her waist with her little arms wrapped around his neck like salvation. He's never really stopped telling her, but she shakes her head with a big smile. Ready to hear it again.

"It means you don't go in for things like honor. Duty. Truth. You know better. You show up for love. For the save. For the girl. And you always, always come back when you're needed the most. That's what Solos do, and kid—you're going to be the absolute best of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Two things!
> 
> 1) Han Solo's granddaughter is 100% going to be a swaggering, smirking, lesbian space pirate. That's just facts, and I won't apologize.
> 
> 2) Thanks for reading this series! It's been fun!


End file.
